Take My Order (Cause Your Body Like A Carry Out)
by reepetra
Summary: Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu berkualitas berdua pada saat hari hujan. [VKook/Taekook. R18. Domestic-vibe. Rimmings. Trans-fic.]


Hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya adalah hal pertama yang didengar Jungkook saat dia bangun. Tetesan-tetesan tebalnya mendebuk kencang di jendela, menghantam habis kacanya. Keheningan yang suram tersebut menariknya menjauh dari mimpi.

Dia bergeser, lembaran selimut meluncur di sekeliling tubuhnya saat dia meregang, berguling ke sisi dan kemudian ia pun menarik selimut tersebut naik hingga ke pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu nyaman dipandang saat matanya perlahan terbuka, menyipitkannya ke cahaya remang yang masuk diantaranya. Langit nampak abu-abu dan gelap, matahari bersembunyi di balik awan. Suasana begitu tenang di apartemennya, tidak ada orang lain kecuali dirinya dan seekor kucing kecil yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia tersenyum mendengar bel mini yang terkalung di lehernya, bergemerincing kecil seiring gerakan kucing itu.

Jungkook membelikannya kalung setelah menyadari bahwa kucingnya adalah penggemar permainan 'bersembunyi dan menakut-nakuti' Jungkook; yang tidak tahu-menahu bahwa dia ada disana saat Jungkook tidak menyadarinya. Terlalu banyak waktu yang ia habiskan jika dia duduk di sofa pada tengah malam sembari menonton pertunjukan bodoh hingga saat dia tertidur, hanya untuk menggoyangkan jari-jari kakinya dan mendapati monster kecil tersebut, yang tidak lebih besar dari sepatunya, melompat keluar dari persembunyian dan berusaha untuk menjepit kakinya dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Dia bosan menerima keluhan dari tetangga tentang jeritan pada jam-jam yang tidak fasik, yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari dirinya.

Jadi, ya. Midnight sekarang bukan lagi pembunuh keheningan. (Meskipun kucingnya masih suka mengejar kakinya saat ia menggerakannya di bawah selimut.)

Berbicara tentang setan kecil tersebut, kini dia mendorong dengan lembut pintu kamarnya, masuk melalui celah dan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya. Kucingnya melompat ke samping, merangkak menutupi tubuhnya untuk mengeong di wajahnya. Dia mengeluarkan lengan dari selimutnya untuk meraihnya, berguling saat dia menariknya ke dadanya. Kucingnya mendengkur dengan gembira saat ia menimangnya, menyamankan diri di atas dadanya.

Dia berpura-pura tidak terlalu menyukai kucing, tapi pancaran cinta yang diselipi kantuk keluar dari senyumannya menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Dia bahkan tidak benar-benar menyukai kucing, dia hanya membawanya karena pacarnya itu alergi dan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kucing tersebut ke tempat tinggal yang buruk.

Dan terkadang, Jungkook hanya berpikir Seokjin terlalu baik dan khawatir tentang kurangnya teman yang dia lihat datang ke apartemen Jungkook. Dia tidak akan terkejut jika nantinya Seokjin benar-benar jalan-jalan keluar dan membeli kucing untuk Jungkook agar dia tidak kesepian.

Pria itu merasakan semacam hak (atas Jungkook), ia tebak. Seokjin tinggal di lorong di bawah Jungkook, selalu memberi makanan dan membagikannya kepada para tetangganya seperti semacam _ahjumma_. Seokjin merasa bahwa ia tahu jika dia adalah hyung untuk Jungkook dan hingga detik ini selalu datang dengan satu alasan palsu yaitu bertemu Midnight—kucing kecilnya yang nakal tersebut, tapi Jungkook tahu jika itu hanya sebuah alasan untuk mengisi kembali lemari pendingin milik Jungkook yang terlihat menyedihkan dan mengomel sepanjang waktu karenanya tentang Jungkook yang seharusnya memperhatikan kebersihan kulkas tersebut. Memang agak menjengkelkan, tapi dia sudah terbiasa tumbuh bersama hal tersebut untuk menerimanya. Seokjin ramah dan terkadang membawa pacarnya, Yoongi, berkeliling—yang didalam ingatannya, sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan Midnight untuk seseorang yang diketahui alergi kucing.

Meski ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya, Jungkook benar-benar mengapresiasi keramah-tamahan tersebut. Terkadang Yoongi bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya diluar ketika mereka sedang tidak bersama Seokjin. Selain dari pada Yoongi dan Seokjin, satu-satunya yang sering singgah adalah Taehyung dan Jimin dan mereka sungguh tak tertahankan. Hanya datang untuk mengganggu Jungkook dan memakan seluruh makanannya.

Omong-omong, Jungkook jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke sekelilingnya, meraba-raba di atas seprai sampai menemukan ponselnya. Menariknya pelan agar _charger_ terlepas, ia menekan tombol _home_. Layar langsung menerangi wajahnya dan Jungkook secara mental mencemooh kebodohannya akan hal tersebut.

 _10:44 AM_

Bahkan ketika dia ingin tidur ia tahu ia tak bisa. Ia menghiraukan beberapa notifikasi yang ia miliki, sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dari Yoongi dan beberapa pesan teks dari Jimin demi membuka _chat_ nya dengan Taehyung.

 **tae**  
 _masih bangun?_

Jungkook sedikit banyaknya tahu mungkin sedikit tidak masuk akal untuk mengganggu Taehyung—yang tidur seperti halnya orang mati—pagi-pagi sekali seperti saat ini tapi sekali lagi, sejak kapan dia peduli dengan masalah Taehyung terganggu dengannya atau tidak?

Dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidur dengan keadaan _ringtone_ nya berbunyi nyaring karena sebuah alasan, tak ingin mendapatkan resiko melewatkan apapun melalui seluruh notifikasi yang masuk ketika sedang tertidur nyenyak.

Benar-benar menghabiskan beberapa detik hingga Jungkook akhirnya merasa tidak sabar. Ia adalah orang yang selalu pengertian, tapi ketika itu berhubungan dengan Taehyung hal tersebut berubah menjadi seperti ia benar-benar membutuhkan seluruh perhatian yang tertua. Sungguh, ia hanya benar-benar ingin melihat kekasihnya.

Telepon berdering beberapa kali, lalu ada gemeresik statis di ujung sana sebelum suara gemuruh Taehyung muncul.

"Apa?"

Dia terdengar marah, tapi Jungkook tahu bahwa pria itu hanya berani menggonggong, tidak berani menggigit.

Jungkook mendengus.

"Jahat. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku menginginkan sesuatu?" Jungkook bertanya.

Ia mendengar Taehyung mendesah, begitu panjang dan terdengar menderita.

"Kau sebaiknya menginginkan sesuatu, karena sudah membangunkan aku."

"Datanglah." Jungkook mengalah; Taehyung bisa menjadi begitu menyeramkan jika kau membangunkannya, jadi ada baiknya untuk tidak bermain-main berlebihan dengannya. Terkecuali jika kau tengah modus ingin mendapatkan _hukuman_ tapi Jungkook tidak berpikir untuk mendapatkannya sekarang. Ia berencana untuk memiliki hari yang damai, mungkin pikirnya mereka bisa menyesuaikannya dengan bergelut bersama hingga malam.

Taehyung mengerang, dengan suara kian dalam, tebal dengan kantuknya. "Untuk apa? Mengapa tidak kau yang ke sini?" Kata-katanya terdengar kurang jelas, malas.

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya, melirik kearah Midnight sehingga mereka berdua bisa saling berlempar pendapat melalui tatapan tentang bagaimana payahnya seorang Taehyung. Midnight melihat kearahnya, mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya lamat-lamat. Jungkook tahu bahwa ia mengerti.

"Dan meninggalkan anakku tanpa pengawasan, sendirian, dan ketakukan sepanjang hari?" Ia berkata, terdengar tersinggung.

Ada keheningan yang berkepanjangan di ujung telepon dan Jungkook dalam sedetik menganggap Taehyung tertidur sebelum dia merespons. "Apa kau... Apa kau tengah berbicara tentang Midnight sekarang?" Ia berbicara seakan ia tengah kebingungan.

Jungkook tetap terdiam.

"Sayang, kamu bahkan pernah tinggal di rumahku sepanjang minggu ini."

Masih, Jungkook tetap tak berkata apapun.

"Kita putus," adalah satu-satunya respon sebelum sambungan tersebut mati.

—oOo—

 **I take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this storyline rightfully belong to **uglyguk** on AO3, and I've got the permission to translate this story already. Give the Author a respect by check out the profile and give some love to the other masterpieces.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, R18, Domestic Boyfriends!AU, Fluff, Smut, PWP, Blowjob, Rimmings.

—oOo—

Terlepas dari kekasarannya tadi, Taehyung menampakkan diri ke apartemen Jungkook dengan membawa tas belanjaan yang masih baru dan wajah merengut. Dia memakai jas hujan imut yang cerah, yang meneteskan air tepat didepan pintu Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum kearahnya, mengagumi betapa tampannya pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Ujung celana piyamanya basah, rambutnya yang berantakan tersusut turun, tercetak menempel di segala arah. Ini menyenangkan, sungguh. Cemberut di wajah Taehyung kian dalam.

"Kau tadi menelpon," dia berkata dengan nada sarkastik, masuk tergesa-gesa melewati sisi tubuh Jungkook, meninggalkan jejak air diseluruh bagian lantai. Jungkook menutup pintu dan mengikuti Taehyung ke meja dapur. Ia telah menanggalkan ponconya sekarang, kemeja lengan panjang hitamnya menggantung longgar ketika ia tengah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan semua makanan dari dalam tas belanjaannya.

Jungkook terkekeh, memastikan pintunya terkunci sebelum mengikuti Taehyung. Midnight sudah ada di sana, mengais-ngais paha Taehyung sembari menatap ke arahnya. Kucing tersebut ingin makanan seperti biasanya tapi Taehyung mengabaikannya dan memilih berkutat dengan acara merajuk yang masih kentara di wajahnya. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk kepala Midnight saat ia berjalan melewatinya, kemudian duduk di seberang Taehyung untuk bergabung dengannya. Dia tidak menyadari betapa laparnya ia sampai bau lemak nan surgawi menampar telak wajahnya.

Mereka tidak bicara, tidak memerlukannya juga menurut Jungkook. Keheningan itu nyaman. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang menghirup makanan seperti seseorang akan mengambilnya darinya jika dia tidak memakannya dengan cukup cepat. Dia terlihat seperti _chipmunk_ , mata besar dan terfokus, pipi diisi dengan mie dan nasi. Kadang dia sangat lucu, bahkan saat dia tidak tahu malu.

Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa ia menatap pria itu penuh kekaguman saat kalimat Taehyung menyadarkannya.

"Potret dengan gambar, itu akan bertahan lebih lama," komentarnya. "Dan juga, jika kamu ingin terus melihat aku seperti itu, aku mungkin terpaksa mencium senyum kecilmu yang menyeramkan itu dari wajahmu." Ada senyuman di wajahnya, pipinya berusaha menahan semua makanan di sana, kuah mengalir dari salah satu sudut mulutnya. Dia menggoda, Jungkook tahu, dan itu menyebalkan juga menawan sekaligus.

Bukan berarti ia pernah memberitahu Taehyung hal tersebut, takkan pernah.

Jungkook memasang wajah jijik, "Jorok. Diamlah dan habiskan makananmu." Ia pun menusukkan sumpit ke dalam mienya sendiri.

Taehyung menyeringai padanya, dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan. Segala usaha tersebut terlihat menggelikan, jujur saja. Semua yang mereka lakukan kini seakan menjeritkan domestisitas.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan tanpa adanya olok-olokan lagi, mengemasi sisa makanan untuk nanti kemudian kembali ke kamar tidur untuk terlelap sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan perut penuh, sungguh bantuan tidur yang indah.

Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di tahap ini.

—oOo—

Dan ternyata pada akhirnya mereka menemukan waktu untuk bermain-main, seakan mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa seharian.

Mereka sudah tidur sampai tengah hari, lalu bersantai di tempat tidur untuk menonton Televisi sampai Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Jungkook tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengikutinya.

Jungkook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya masih basah saat Taehyung menariknya ke tempat tidur. Jungkook menarik handuk dari kepalanya untuk melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan bertanya. Taehyung hanya mengabaikan tatapannya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya di perut Jungkook. Ini memang agak tidak nyaman dengan Taehyung terbaring di antara kedua kakinya, tapi Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik bantal di bawah kepalanya.

Taehyung bergumam, merasa nyaman.

Dia baru saja mulai merasa kantuk menjemputnya di bawah kehangatan Taehyung saat dia merasakan pergerakkan dari yang lainnya. Dia membuka mata untuk melihat Taehyung menekan ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya, perlahan bergerak ke bawah saat dia meluncur ke bawah kasur putihnya. Dia menggigil saat jemari hyungnya menyeret kulit pinggulnya yang hangat, beringsut ke sisi untuk kemudian bermain dengan puting.

Tubuhnya tersentak, nafas terkesiap lepas dari bibirnya saat Taehyung mendekat, mengurungnya dalam kedua tangannya yang berada diantara tubuh Jungkook. Ia membungkuk, menangkap bibir Jungkook dalam satu ciuman perlahan.

Yang lebih muda mendesah, bibir yang basah dan hangat membuatnya merengek pasrah. Dia merasakan dorongan lidah Taehyung, dengan lembut meringsek masuk menuju ke mulutnya. Ciuman itu begitu ceroboh dan terburu-buru saat Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memperdalam ciuman untuk memijat lidah Taehyung dengan miliknya sendiri. Saat Jungkook baru saja terbiasa dengan sesi panas tersebut, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Taehyung, Taehyung justru memutuskan ciumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook bertanya, tangannya mengunci leher Taehyung dalam satu pelukan erat sebagai tanda protes. "Padahal semua mulai terasa menyenangkan."

Taehyung hanya terkekeh, terlanjur terhipnotis dengan penampilan Jungkook saat ini. Rambut lembab berantakan, pipi kemerahan, dan bibir ranum yang terlihat mengkilat karena ludah. "Jangan khawatir, _honey bun_."

Sebuah serengit muncul dibibirnya.

Jungkook mengerang, melepas pelukannya pada Taehyung untuk jatuh menggelepar diatas kasur. "Kapan kamu akan membiarkan panggilan menjijikan itu mati? Astaga."

Taruhan, wajah Taehyung seharusnya terasa sakit begitu menilik dari betapa besarnya ia tersenyum sekarang. "Ketika kamu berhenti menjadi sangat manis."

Jungkook terlampau jujur pada lelucon itu, tatapan yang ia berikan membuatnya tak layak mendapat _getah_ yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. "Jangan merasa bangga dulu dengan dirimu, Ya Tuhan-ku. Kau benar-benar bajingan. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku bisa mengencani seorang lembek paling menjijikan di dunia."

Ia membenci Taehyung, sangat. Ia melihat bagaimana Taehyung mendudukan diri, bergeser turun kembali untuk melanjutkan kembali posisi bersantainya dimana ia barusan berbaring.

"Aku lapar," Ia mengumumkan.

Taehyung bisa makan, kan? "Oh, oke. Uh, kita bisa menghabiskan _take out_ kita yang tadi. Aku akan ke dap—"

"Atau kamu bisa membiarkan aku memakan mentah bokongmu saja," Taehyung menyela, seakan-akan kalimat itu adalah yang paling natural dari yang pernah dia ucapkan.

Jungkook memerah, merah dari ujung cuping telinganya sampai ke dada. Ia merenggut turun kausnya dari tempatnya semula yang terlilit hingga kebawah lengan ketika Taehyung mendekut dirinya lucu.

"Tidak perlu merasa malu, sayang. Aku sudah pernah _memakanmu_ sebelumnya" Ia berkata dengan suara yang tenang. "Jadi biarkan aku merasakanmu, lagi."

Jungkook tahu dia benar tapi mendapati bokongnya _dimakan_ selalu sesuatu yang tak pernah ia persiapkan. Dia mendesah. Dia sudah bersenang-senang ditengah, jadi kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? Matanya beredar kearah lain selain Taehyung saat ia mengangguk, menggeser tangannya ke rambut Taehyung.

Dia bahkan tidak perlu melihat Taehyung untuk tahu bahwa ia tengah menyeringai seperti kucing Cheshire. Dia meluncur turun lebih jauh, membuka kaki Jungkook lebih lebar untuk merebahkan diri di antara keduanya. Dia memegangi pinggul Jungkook, menggesernya lebih dekat ke wajahnya dan meletakkan kakinya di atas bahu lebarnya. Jungkook tertawa saat Taehyung berusaha keras untuk melepas boksernya, lalu warna merah itu kembali tersebar ke wajahnya yang terbakar saat tatapan Taehyung bertahan di bokongnya, tangan pun bergerak untuk memijatnya.

Dia menepuk tumitnya di punggung Taehyung. "Berhenti menatapnya."

Taehyung cemberut, menggerutu sesuatu tentang sikap kasar Jungkook. Bantahan Jungkook mati di bibirnya saat Taehyung melebarkan pipi bokongnya dan menjilat keras garis di sepanjang lubangnya. Lidahnya tebal, licin dan hangat.

Jungkook tidak tahu apakah ia ingin melepaskan diri dari perasaan tersebut atau masuk ke dalamnya. Selalu agak sulit membiasakan diri untuk _mendapati_ lidah di bawah sana. Tapi kemudian Taehyung menekan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi, membuat Jungkook bersyukur dia baru saja mandi, sebelum menggigit cincin rimnya dan perlahan menggoyangkan lidahnya masuk.

Hangat, luar biasa. Dia bisa merasakan embusan panas udara di perineumnya, dan itu menggelitik hingga mengirimkan sedikit kejutan kenikmatan ke tulang punggungnya.

Taehyung _memakan_ nya seakan-akan dia benar-benar kelaparan. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat lubang Jungkook, mencelupkannya masuk ke dalam dan _memperkosa_ nya sampai pahanya bergetar. Kakinya melebar dengan sendirinya, memberi pemuda lainnya lebih banyak ruang untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Jungkook merengek, suara lembutnya yang _needy_ tertumpah-tumpah keluar dari bibirnya.

Saat Taehyung meluncurkan masuk satu jarinya ke dalam tepat di sisi otot basah lidahnya, matanya berputar ke belakang. Peregangannya persis seperti yang dia inginkan. Dia menggerakkan tangan ke bawah untuk mengepal rambut cokelat Taehyung di antara kedua pahanya. Ketika dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya, dengan tarikan cukup kuat seperti yang dia tahu Taehyung sukai, pemuda yang lebih tua mengeluh, getarannya menyebabkan pinggul Jungkook tersentak, mengejar perasaan menyenangkan itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mengisap bibir bawahnya penuh di sela giginya.

"S-sial, Tae." Ia mendesah diantara giginya yang mengerat. "Rasanya nikmat."

Ia bisa merasakan seringaiannya saat Taehyung menarik mulutnya menjauh. "Benarkah? Kau menyukai ketika aku melecehkanmu dengan lidah seperti ini?"

Jungkook merintih, sudah merasa kehilangan perasaan nikmat itu.

 _Dasar setan_ _, Jungkook berpikir. Tapi rasanya agak (baca: sangat) seksi._

Sayang sekali Jungkook sedang tidak _mood_ untuk digoda. Dia menarik rambut Taehyung lagi, mencoba membuatnya terus melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi tertunda. Sebagai gantinya, selalu begitu murah hati, Taehyung menggeser jari rampingnya masuk kembali ke dalam, segera setelah menambahkan satu digit yang lain. Ia melakukan gerakan menggunting, meregangkan lubang Jungkook lebih jauh.

Dia tidak menunggu sebuah respon dan lebih memilih menyondongkan tubuh kebawah. Lidahnya menemukan _rumah_ di antara jari-jarinya. Jungkook terisak, rasa panas melingkar di perutnya. Jika dia merasa hal tersebut tidak enak, dia akan merasa malu dengan seberapa cepat dia akan _datang_.

"Aku sudah dekat—eungh—Hyung. _" Ia menghembuskan sebuah peringatan._

Upaya Taehyung justru hanya meningkat, jari-jarinya dengan mudah menemukan tempat spesial yang selama ini dia abaikan. Lidahnya masih bekerja melakukan _keajaiban_.

Jungkook menghasilkan suara tercekik, napasnya terengah-engah saat ia merasakan pucuk kuku Taehyung menguas tepat diatas prostatnya, menggosoknya. Dia menangis lemah, tubuhnya gemetar saat ia merasa semakin dekat dengan _ujung_ nya. Rasa panas yang dirasa di perutnya menyebar bak pancuran menyebar hingga keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh, sial, sayang. Iya, disana! Sial, Tae—" Serak tangisnya keluar dalam tangis ketika ia orgasme.

Dunia Jungkook seakan hancur bersamaan dengan tergagapnya gerak pahanya yang bergerak seiring gerakan kepala Taehyung; spermanya bercucuran. Ia menunggangi wajah Taehyung yang terkubur dibelahan bokongnya, Jungkook berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghabiskan masa klimaksnya.

Taehyung terus melakukannya hingga akhirnya Jungkook menjauh karena kelebihan sensitivitasnya. Ketika akhirnya dia duduk, Taehyung terlihat seperti, demi kurangnya kata yang benar-benar baik untuk menggambarkannya, dewa seks. Rambut kusut akibat Jungkook yang terus menariknya, ludah mengalir di bawah dagunya dan bibir merahnya berkilau karenanya. Dan sialnya, dia masih memiliki seringai malas yang menyebalkan di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia puas dengan pekerjaannya barusan saat dia menatap Jungkook.

Tangannya menyelimuti sekitar kejantanannya, begitu keras dan terlihat menyakitkan. Gosokannya pelan dan mulut Jungkook penuh dengan air liur saat ia menatap cairan pembukaan tepat di puncak kejantanan ketika telapak tangan Taehyung menggenggamnya. Dia merasa tidak enak karena membiarkannya terbengkalai begitu lama.

Jungkook duduk dengan perlahan, perutnya masih lengket oleh sperma, tubuhnya telah tertutupi dengan tipis oleh kemilau keringatnya sendiri. Ia memberi gestur pada Taehyung untuk bertukar tempat.

"Kemari, aku ingin mengoralmu.

Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya dengan nyaman di tempat, menyaksikan Jungkook mengendap di depan kemaluannya. Dia tidak menggoda sepertinya, lebih memilih mencengkeram pangkal untuk memberi kepala kejantanannya beberapa jilatan kucing. Dia bisa merasakan ketegangan keluar dari tubuh Taehyung, erangan rendah jatuh dari bibirnya.

Jungkook membuka belah bibirnya, membentuk rongga dengan pipinya saat ia meluncur turun pada kejantanan panjang Taehyung tersebut. Dia ingin tertawa bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mencengkram lembut sisi-sisinya, mendengar desahan tajam di atasnya. Dia memberi perhatian khusus pada ujungnya, memutar-mutar lidahnya sebelum mencelupkan lidah hangat ke celah itu. Dia senang dengan rasa hyung-nya yang memabukkan.

Dia bergerak terus hingga menuju pangkal, meluangkan waktunya sebelum melakukan kontak mata dengan Taehyung. Dia menggenggam erat lembaran seprai, buku-buku jarinya memutih, dan meluncur ke rambutnya, mendorong semangatnya selaku pemuda lainnya disana.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan kabur. "Kau yakin? Aku tak akan menahan diri."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya sebaik yang ia bisa.

 _Jerk._

Ia mencengkram paha-paha yang berada di setiap sisi kepala penuh afirmasi.

Taehyung tidak berbohong, dia benar-benar tidak menahan diri. Cengkeramannya mengencang di kepala Jungkook, menyentak pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang kejam. Jungkook tersedak, berusaha bernapas dengan keras melalui hidungnya. Ujung kejantanan Taehyung menghantam tenggorokannya hampir tiap kali. Paha Taehyung gemetar di bawah telapak tangannya dan Jungkook dapat mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan lama.

Suara erangan meninggalkan bibir Taehyung, rendah dan panjang, mulai membuat kemaluannya berhenti bergerak.

"Sial, sayang. Ya Tuhan, mulutmu memang benar-benar yang terbaik. _"_

Jungkook terenyuh dibawah pujian tersebut, menjentikkan lidahnya di sisi bawah. Jika Taehyung tidak segera datang, ia yakin bahwa ia akan mengeras lagi. Dia menggumam, mengirimkan getaran mengalir di sepanjang kejantanan Taehyung, membuatnya terkesiap.

"Sial. 'Ku akan datang, siaaaaaal—Aku datang!"

Dorongannya semakin cepat, singkat saat ia mengejar pembebasannya. Tubuhnya tegang saat pinggulnya tergagap, menumpahkan cairannya melalui tenggorokan Jungkook dengan serpihan kutukan dan; "Kook!". Jungkook menelan semuanya, membiarkan pemuda lainnya naik menuju puncak tertingginya sebelum dia perlahan-lahan menjauhkan diri.

Dia duduk, melihat Taehyung berusaha menarik napas. Dia terlihat begitu seksi, tengah terengah-engah melalui bibir merah yang memar, raut kelelahan menempel padanya dan matanya hampir tidak tahan untuk terus terbuka. Sekali lagi, ia menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook mengharuskan hal itu benar kali ini, mengingat dia juga memperhatikan Taehyung.

Menunggu.

Bibirnya merah muda, bengkak dan terlihat indah. Mulutnya licin karena air ludah, membuat bibirnya bersinar. Rambut cokelat tua berantakan di atas kepalanya, dadanya masih naik turun. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Taehyung terlihat seperti ingin tertawa. Dia spontan bisa melihat telinga anak anjing bersamaaan dengan ekornya bergoyang-goyang di belakang tubuh Jungkook. Dia tersenyum, mengantuk; menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Jungkook berpikir mungkin mereka mungkin harus bangun dan membersihkan diri, tapi kemudian dia menyamankan diri di atas dada Taehyung, lengan pemuda lainnya membungkusnya dalam pelukan, dan gagasan beberapa saat yang lalu tersebut lenyap. Sebuah tangan menemukan celah ke atas rambutnya, membelainya. Jari-jari panjang meluncur melalui helaian rambut, kuku dengan ringan menggores kulit kepalanya dengan cara menenangkan. Detak jantung Taehyung melambat dan dia mendengarkannya, membuatnya perlahan mulai mengantuk lagi.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, _bub_ , Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik, kesayanganku. Tidurlah, kau pantas mendapatkannya, sayang." Taehyung memuji dengan lembut, bersuara begitu santai.

Jungkook bisa merasakan matanya sayup, kantuknya mengambil alih. Semua ketegangan akhirnya meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan desahan bahagia. Jika dia tidak yakin bahwa suaranya terasa lemah sekarang, dia akan mengklarifikasikan pernyataan Taehyung tersebut. _Well,_ dia akan mengatakannya nanti.

Sebagai gantinya dia membisikkan sebuah "I love you" yang tenang, menerima jawaban yang sama dari Taehyung.

Ia dapat merasakan Taehyung menarik selimut untuk membungkus seluruh tubuh mereka, dan bersamaan dengan rasa kantuk yang terus berjalan ia merasakan sebuah gumpalan berbulu mungil yang menggesekkan hidung kecil ke wajahnya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai sumber pengingat, setelahnya ketika mereka terbangun, mereka benar-benar menghabiskan _takeaway_ yang tersisa beberapa jam sebelumnya.

—E N D—


End file.
